Le quotidien d'une peste et d'un fumeur
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Série d'OS sur Cassidy et Bob de la Team Rocket... Quoiqu'on me dit à l'oreillette que c'est Butch.
1. L'Art est subjectif

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello tout le monde (ou au moins toi qui me lit) !

Voici une nouvelle série d'OS spécialement centrée sur Butch et Cassidy de la Team Rocket. Ce sont des personnages qui méritent plus d'amour selon moi ! Il y aura un peu de tout, la plupart du temps, ça ne sera simplement pas assez long pour être publié seul mais trop long pour être intégré au "Shipping Project" que je reprendrais peut-être un jour. Faudrait vraiment que je finisses des fics au lieu d'en écrire des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, si c'était le cas, il y aurait pas mal de shipping canons depuis le temps. Je les emprunte juste pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Timeline de l'OS :** franchement, au choix. Peut-être les premières saisons puisque c'est à Kanto.

 **Rating :** K

 _ **L'art est subjectif**_

Ce matin-là, Cassidy avait bondit hors du lit et pour cause, c'était un jour de repos pour elle et Butch. Pas de mission, pas d'ordres à recevoir : seulement la liberté de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. La jeune femme avait plein d'idées de façons d'occuper sa journée, mais l'exposition éphémère d'art moderne au musée de Céladopole où ils étaient en ce moment la tentait bien. Non pas qu'elle soit une grande amatrice de peinture ou de sculpture, mais elle se voyait mal passer toute la journée au QG ou pire à lire des magazines people. Et puis un peu de culture ne lui ferait pas de mal, pour changer.

D'ailleurs, elle ne répétait jamais assez à Butch de surveiller son langage lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Il fallait bien être crédible lorsqu'ils jouaient de grands professeurs ou des spécialistes en tout genre !

« J'vais au musée, tu viens avec moi ? »  
Tandis qu'elle mettait ses sandales à talons, Cassidy leva la tête vers son équipier, qui comme d'habitude ne faisait pas grand chose d'intéressant, jouant à un jeu sur son téléphone. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour sortir quelque part, surtout pas là-bas, mais avoir un peu de compagnie pouvait être agréable. Butch détacha finalement son regard de son jeu pour observer sa partenaire, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.  
« Je crois que j'ai pas le choix. »  
Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu'elle était une mégère sans coeur qui le menait à la baguette. Bon, d'accord : c'était peut-être un tout petit peu le cas.  
« Évidemment que tu l'as, idiot. Je demandais par politesse, je sais que tu n'as pas ce genre d'intérêts... »  
Butch rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean après s'être levé.  
« Non mais je viens, c'est bon. »  
L'art ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réellement quelque chose à faire de mieux aujourd'hui en particulier. Il n'avait plus de vies sur Rondoudou Crush et de toute façon, il fallait qu'il aille s'acheter d'autres cigarettes.

Ils y étaient donc allés. Butch commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi d'accompagner son équipière. Elle s'arrêtait devant chaque tableau, chaque sculpture. Et en plus, quand il avait voulu jouer à son jeu, le vigile du musée lui avait demandé plus ou moins poliment de ranger son téléphone. Sans doute pensait-il que Butch souhaitait prendre en photo les œuvres mais... Comment dire ? Une des peintures lui faisait penser à l'état de son mouchoir après un saignement de nez. La sculpture à sa droite, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à voir ce que c'était censé représenter. A ce compte là, lui aussi était un artiste lorsqu'il coulait un bronze... Alors pour se distraire, Butch regardait les gens autour de lui, mais ils étaient aussi ennuyeux que les objets exposés. S'il était venu, c'était bien pour passer du temps avec Cassidy, même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils fassent autre chose. Peut-être quelque chose qui lui ressemblait plus à elle, comme à lui : il savait que sa partenaire n'était pas sotte, mais visiter un musée _volontairement_ , elle allait peut-être loin, là. Alors il se mit à l'observer elle.

Un jour comme celui-ci permettait également de s'habiller comme ils le voulaient : exit l'uniforme noir de la Team Rocket ! Pour elle, c'était bonjour la jupe patineuse rose et le petit chemisier blanc sans manches légèrement transparent, laissant entrevoir subtilement la dentelle blanche couvrant sa poitrine généreuse. Cela lui donnait un air de fille sage, mais au moins, on ne pouvait la suspecter de travailler pour une organisation criminelle mondiale. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon haut qui laissait échapper quelques mèches folles. A vrai dire, quand il l'avait vu vêtue ainsi, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi. Et ça continuait.

« Allô la Terre. »  
Butch se rendit finalement compte que c'était au tour de Cassidy de l'observer, les mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. Depuis le début de la visite, son équipier cessait de soupirer, ennuyé d'être là. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui dire de rentrer s'il s'ennuyait. Il était vrai que l'art n'était pas sa tasse de thé à la base, mais elle s'appliquait à lire chaque description et... En fait, elle ignorait si elle pouvait dire que ça devenait son truc, mais ce n'était pas inintéressant pour autant. Et franchement, Butch devrait en prendre de la graine et être plus curieux !  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer deux secondes et plutôt admirer les œuvres présentes ? »  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne détachant pas son regard de son équipière. Et puis finalement, il osa préciser le fond de sa pensée :  
« Je suis en train d'en contempler une. »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement devant les joues de Cassidy se teintant de rouge, qui ne sembla pas immédiatement savoir que répondre.  
« Hm… Ouais, c'est ça. »  
Elle continua son chemin comme si de rien était les bras croisés. Il était évident qu'elle était plus jolie que toutes ces œuvres d'art, Butch faisait son malin et serait toujours aussi inculte à la fin de la visite. Mais au fond d'elle, Cassidy avait envie de sourire comme une idiote de midinette.


	2. Talent caché

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Voici le deuxième OS de la série, sans grande prétention.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, si c'était le cas, il y aurait pas mal de shipping canons depuis le temps. Je les emprunte juste pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Timeline de l'OS :** franchement, au choix.

 **Rating :** T

 _ **Talent caché**_

Devant son miroir, Cassidy soupirait, râlait et couinait. Cela n'échappa pas à son équipier qui passait par là et qui la regarda avec curiosité. Butch savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier la jolie blonde, surtout dès le matin, mais se disant qu'elle n'était pas non plus un horrible Carchacrok, il s'approcha d'elle doucement.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
Elle détourna les yeux du miroir, les mains perdues dans sa longue chevelure blonde.  
« Rien qui te concerne ! »  
Butch leva les yeux au ciel, ça lui apprendrait à se soucier de son équipière, tient... Il était vraiment trop bonne poire et ça lui donnait envie de s'allumer une cigarette, là, tout de suite. Mais elle ne le laissait pas fumer à l'intérieur... Et il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir envie de tabac.

Il allait s'éloigner sans demander son reste lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton un peu moins désagréable.  
« Mes cheveux font n'importe quoi, j'en peux plus ! »  
Cela stoppa Butch dans son élan, même s'il n'avait pas très envie d'être embarqué dans ce genre de conversation : il savait que ça commençait par les cheveux et qu'après, elle allait lui demander si elle avait grossi, ou une connerie du genre et il se ferait engueuler quelque soit la réponse. Il commençait à bien connaître Cassidy et malheureusement, là dessus, elle était prévisible.

Il poussa un soupir, résigné.  
« Pourquoi tu ne les laisse pas comme ça ? »  
Cassidy le regarda comme s'il avait besoin d'une camisole de force.  
« Mais ils frisent, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! »  
Effectivement, ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur aspect lisse habituel lorsqu'il les observait de plus près. Mais ça ne choquait en rien Butch qui se disait que décidément, les gonzesses faisaient bien des simagrées pour pas grand chose. Il s'abstint de lui dire qu'il aimait bien ces petits défauts chez elle, comme les petites tâches de rousseur apparaissant avec le soleil, qu'elle s'obstinait à camoufler une fois l'été arrivé.

Sans que Cassidy ne s'y attende, il commença par défaire les deux couettes désordonnées, puis saisit la brosse qu'elle avait balancé quelques minutes auparavant et à coiffer délicatement la chevelure blonde indisciplinée. Butch avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver projeté des années en arrière, quand sa sœur l'obligeait à jouer à la poupée avec elle.

La jolie blonde resta sans voix tandis que Butch attrapait un élastique pour réunir les cheveux démêlés dans un chignon décoiffé qui mettait en valeur son visage et camouflait ainsi les frisottis qui la gênaient tant. Pour finir, il laqua l'ensemble pour qu cela tienne toute la journée. La jeune femme resta interdite quelques instants, car aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, un professionnel n'aurait sans doute pas mieux.  
« ... J'aurais pu le faire moi-même ! »  
De nouveau, Butch leva les yeux au ciel, ayant juste envie de lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait, dans ce cas. Cette nana n'était jamais contente, décidément. Il surprit tout de même un petit sourire sur le visage auparavant si tourmenté.  
« Mais... Merci. »  
En fait, son sourire d'approbation valait tous les remerciements et Butch n'était pas peu fier de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les longues heures de calvaire en compagnie de sa frangine aurait pu lui être utile un jour.


	3. Rattata obèse

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Voici le troisième OS de la série. Le titre m'a été inspiré par Kojiro64 sur le forum "Roketto Dan no Sekai".

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, si c'était le cas, il y aurait pas mal de shipping canons depuis le temps. Je les emprunte juste pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Timeline de l'OS :** peut se situer après mon OS indépendant "Partenaire" (cf. mon profil)

 **Rating :** T

 **Rattata obèse**

« Tout est de TA faute ! »  
Cassidy avait beau être mal en point, il lui semblait trop difficile de _ne pas_ faire de reproches. Butch soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Sa partenaire était agenouillée à côté des toilettes, toute décoiffée et simplement vêtue de sa nuisette noire. Il aurait voulu l'aider, lui tenir les cheveux, au moins. Mais elle lui avait sommé de ne pas intervenir.

Le jeune homme aurait cru que la fierté de Cassidy s'atténuerait un peu après l'officialisation de leur relation. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça : elle était toujours aussi indépendante, voulant toujours tout contrôler, toujours prouver qu'elle était capable de gérer la situation seule. Même quand au bout de quelques temps, un + s'était affiché sur le test de grossesse que Cassidy avait chipé à la pharmacie du coin, après un retard de règles un peu trop important pour être anodin.

« Je crois que tu es tout aussi responsable que moi dans cette histoire, Cass. Ne fais pas comme si c'était _moi_ qui me baladait constamment en petite culotte en dentelle en te parlant sur un ton langoureux ! D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ça aurait eu le même effet ! »  
Butch avait beau être conciliant, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser injustement accuser de cette grossesse. Certes, c'était un imprévu et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la manière dont ils allaient en parler au Boss, mais leur relation se déroulait mieux que Butch n'aurait pu l'espérer. Alors malgré le mauvais caractère de Cassidy, malgré leurs doutes, malgré le fait qu'ils ignoraient totalement si les deux criminels qu'ils étaient pouvaient élever convenablement un enfant... Ils avaient décidé de se donner une chance, de _lui_ donner une chance.

Après l'avoir fusillé du regard, Cassidy lui répondit, excédée :  
« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Souviens-toi de ces pinces de Crabby que tu as voulu qu'on mange à tout prix ! »  
Il se rappelait surtout à quel point ils avaient été malades parce qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout fraîches, mais il ne voyait pas franchement le rapport. Son air perdu dû alerter Cassidy, puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancée.  
« Je suis sûre que c'est là que ma pilule est partie avec tout le reste. Donc c'est bien TA faute si je m'apprête à me transformer en Rattata obèse... Et ça commence déjà ! »  
Joignant le geste à la paroles, Cassidy désigna sa poitrine qui était déjà plutôt généreuse auparavant mais qui à présent... Comment dire ? Butch avait quelque peu honte de l'admettre, mais même sans les nausées ou le retard de règles, il aurait probablement remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez la jolie blonde !

En tous cas, il resta pantois devant les termes employés. S'il pouvait à la rigueur comprendre le pourquoi d'«obèse », la référence à ce Pokémon en particulier restait en revanche plutôt obscure pour lui. Mais Butch s'abstint de faire tout commentaire là dessus : il n'obtiendrait sans doute pas d'explication, de toute façon.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant près d'elle pour lui caresser doucement le dos. Ils avaient l'air tellement malin comme ça, par terre près des chiottes...  
« C'était ton choix, non ? »  
Son ton était doux, mais ferme et sérieux. Il était habitué à ce qu'elle lui mette tout sur le dos et pouvait comprendre que les hormones lui fassent dire n'importe quoi. Mais Butch était plutôt agacé qu'elle l'accuse pour _ça_. Ses grands yeux violets le fixèrent avec surprise. Cassidy ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
« Oui... »  
Elle avait au moins le bon goût de se montrer gênée et baissa la tête.  
« Je suis désolée. J'ai juste... Peur. »  
Le dernier mot était à peine un murmure. Il lui releva délicatement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
« J'sais pas si c'est rassurant, mais tu sais que je suis là, Cass. Je suis sûr que ça ira. »  
Elle sembla se contenter de cette réponse, puisque ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement pour former à leur tour un semblant de sourire.

« Et puis tu sais, je pense que tu seras le plus beau Rattata obèse qui existe. »  
Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à prendre ce risque insensé. Cassidy était enfin calme, disposée à reconnaître qu'elle abusait, qu'elle transférait juste ses contrariétés et lui... Il sortait une vanne. Le jeune homme fut accueilli par un regard plus noir qu'un Cornèbre.  
« J'te jure que ta tête va se retrouver dans la cuvette, Butch. »  
Il se contenta de retenir son rire. Tant qu'elle menaçait seulement, ça lui allait. De toute façon, elle-même avait de nouveau le nez dans ladite cuvette à rendre ses tripes, tandis qu'il retenait ses cheveux blonds.

Même si elle ne voulait pas de son aide, il resterait près d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait.


	4. Frustration

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Nouvel OS pour cette série, avec la première apparition de mon OC Monika, Moka pour les intimes ! Elle est un peu comme Mondo pour Jessie et James. Je pars un peu dans un délire songfic, je ne pense pas que l'essai soit très concluant, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! La chanson est _Always Knew_ de The Vaccines, que j'ai un peu détournée tout de même.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, si c'était le cas, il y aurait pas mal de shipping canons depuis le temps. Je les emprunte juste pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Timeline de l'OS :** totalement au choix, ne prend pas nécessairement en compte "Partenaire".

 **Rating :** T

 **Frustration**

En ce bel après-midi, Butch et Cassidy venaient de sortir du quartier général, accompagnés cette fois-ci d'une jeune fille. Elle n'était pas bien grande, menue et pas laide du tout, mais d'aspect assez négligé. Était-ce des ongles rongés que la jolie blonde voyait ? Bon, le moment n'était pas à la contemplation. Monika était leur nouvelle assistante et ce n'était pas une idée qui déplaisait à Cassidy... Il était parfois pénible de devoir tout faire soi-même, ou plutôt de dire à Butch de tout faire lui-même. Cette aide serait plus que la bienvenue, d'autant plus que Cassidy avait eu vent que Jessie et James avaient le droit à un « larbin » eux-même...

Dans la voiture pour se rendre vers leur prochain lieu de mission, le silence régnait : ils fallait qu'ils s'apprivoisent, surtout qu'ils allaient passer quelque temps ensemble. Ce fut la meneuse – mais aussi la plus bavarde en général – qui brisa la glace la première, se raclant la gorge.  
« bien moka, tu as des questions ? »  
Le ton de la blonde était assuré : elle se sentait d'autant plus confiante que la jeune fille brune semblait intimidée par eux. Assise à l'arrière, elle les observait de ses grands yeux noirs, placidement. Pourtant, sa voix monocorde s'éleva sans attendre.  
« dites, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

 **«** Down, down in my bones  
 _Dans, dans mes os_  
Somewhere I'd never have known, right at the back of my head  
 _Quelque part que je n'aurais jamais du connaître, juste derrière ma tête_ **»**

Butch et Cassidy échangèrent un regard et avant même qu'il puisse dirent quoique ce soit, la blonde répondit de façon empressée, de toute évidence embarrassée par la question pourtant si innocente.  
« Ensemble ? Oh non non non non non non, on n'est pas ensemble. Non non non non. »  
Butch haussa un sourcil après le rire nerveux de son équipière qui concluait sa tirade de « non » et ne su même pas quoi dire. Il était vexé. Vraiment vexé.

 **«** It hit me like a beam of light, hit me like a hook of the right  
 _Ça me frappe comme un faisceau de lumière, me frappe comme un crochet droit_  
And I could have fell to the floor  
 _Et j'aurai pu tomber au sol_ **»**

Et comme leur jeune assistante ne répondit pas, un silence gênant les recouvrit de nouveau tandis que Butch fixait résolument la route, montant le son de la radio.

 **«** Cause you talk to me and it comes off the wall  
 _Car tu me parles et ça vient du mur_  
You talk to me and it goes over my head  
 _Tu me parles et ça passe dans ma tête_ **»**

Ce ne fut que le soir, quand Monika les quitta pour s'occuper du matériel et aller se coucher que Butch décida de vider son sac. Alors que Cassidy se démaquillait, il se planta à côté d'elle, les bras croisés.  
« Sérieusement, Cassidy ? 10 "non" ? »  
La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, un œil naturel et l'autre arborant encore du mascara, beaucoup moins paniquée que plus tôt cet après-midi.  
« Tu choisis bien tes moments, dis-moi. »  
Butch soupira avec mauvaise humeur : il reconnaissait bien son équipière, elle détournait la conversation. Il resta néanmoins où il était, bien décidé à avoir cette discussion, aussi déplaisante serait-elle.

 **«** Cause it's you, oh, it's always you  
 _Car c'est toi, oh, c'est toujours toi_  
Oh, I always knew, oh, it's you  
 _Oh, je l'ai toujours su, oh, c'est toi_ **»**

Cassidy ne se hâta pas pour terminer son démaquillage et prit même le temps d'appliquer soigneusement sa crème hors de prix à l'extrait de baie Lichii. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ceci fait, ses cheveux détachés et ses triangles rangés qu'elle lui fit face.  
« Je t'écoutes, quel est le problème ? »  
Le calme de son équipière décontenançait un peu Butch, à vrai dire. Il était relativement peu habitué à la voir sans artifices : il n'était pas rare qu'elle soit couchée avant lui pourtant et dès le matin, elle était parfaitement pomponnée. Alors qu'il allait rouvrir la bouche – pour dire quoi, lui même l'ignorait –, elle le devança.  
« Sa question m'a surprise. »  
Elle se leva de son siège, se retrouvant plus près de lui encore, un très léger sourire étirant ses lèvres naturelles. Ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis la scène dans la voiture était palpable.  
« Mais je n'aurais pas cru que ça t'affecterait autant. »  
Son ton était presque désolé. Cela déstabilisa encore davantage Butch, qui pourtant se reprit, tandis que son équipière s'était éloignée de lui pour prendre ses vêtements de nuit.  
« Bah... Mets toi à ma place, un peu. J'sais bien qu'on est pas ensemble, hein. Mais c'était comme si j'te dégoûtais... »  
Sa nuisette à la main, la jeune femme revint vers lui à pas feutrés. Sa grâce féline n'était pas sans rappeler un Persian à Butch.

 **«** I try my best to unwind  
 _J'essaye de mon mieux pour me détendre_  
Nothing on my mind but you  
 _Il n'y a rien dans mon esprit a part toi_ **»**

La pensée qu'elle serait aussi très bien sans la fameuse nuisette lui traversa l'esprit, mais il préféra la chasser très rapidement. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment.  
« Si tu me dégoûtais, j'aurais eu une autre réaction que 10 pauvres petits "non", crois moi... »  
Cette réponse provoqua un profond soulagement chez le jeune homme, mais aussi une intense envie d'en savoir plus.

 **«** Oblivious to all that I owe  
 _Sans me soucier de tout ce que je dois_  
I'm hanging on to what I don't know  
 _Je m'accroche à ce que je ne connais pas_ **»**

Mais alors que Butch allait répondre, une tête brune ébouriffée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il est vrai que Moka avait frappé, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Elle savait néanmoins pertinemment que les deux agents étaient dans la chambre de la cabane qu'ils occupaient pour la nuit.  
« S'cusez-moi. J'ai un soucis. »  
Bien que totalement dénuée de la moindre vie, la voix de la jeune fille fit sursauter les deux agents de rang A. Butch s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais fut une fois de plus devancé par son équipière.  
« Le gentleman ici présent va t'aider. Il comptait me laisser aller dormir, de toute façon. J'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil. N'est-ce pas, Butch ? »  
Cette gamine ne lui avait clairement rien fait et à part son attitude placide et sa question malaisante de cet après-midi, elle avait l'air tout à fait charmante. Cependant, Butch dû profondément prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler sa frustration au monde entier. Cassidy semblait pour une fois dans de bonnes dispositions pour s'ouvrir un peu et... Non, il ne pouvait même pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait du être maudit à la naissance, c'était impossible autrement.

 **«** So let's go to bed before you say something real  
 _Alors allons au lit avant qu tu dises quelque chose de réel_  
Let's go to bed before you say how you feel  
 _Allons au lit avant que tu dises ce que tu ressens_ **»**

« J'arrive. »  
Son ton était quelque peu résigné, ce que Cassidy ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre leur jeune assistante. Elle regrettait peut-être qu'ils aient été interrompus, mais c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Fatiguée, elle ne disait que des idioties.


End file.
